Hidden Hope and love
by Tangleflame
Summary: Tangle finds herself stolen from Thunderclan to a torture place. She must find a cat that contains her hope and her heart and escape the horrid place. but tangle doesnt get it easily..cats there be tortured & 2 cats want to kil her! bad summarry just read Cover is Tangle
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden hope and love **

**this is my first story... i hope everyone likes it! :) and i hope for good reviews so i can post chapter 1. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own warriors but i do own my characters**

Prologue

5 cats swept through the entrance of Thunderclan.

A large black tom whispered "two she-kits, 3 toms and a apprentice" to a smaller white tom.

The white tom nods and takes a gray she-kit with him. The white tom slinks in a den where apprentices sleep. He spots a golden tabby she-cat and the white tom slams his paw to her head that knocks her out. The white tom then puts the unconscious tabby in a sack. Meanwhile in the nursery den a dark ginger tom and a smoky black tom grabs a white she-cat, a gray tortie tom, a ginger tom, a brown and black tom, and a tortie she-cat. The evil cats left the camp. Out of the territory they heard the camp awakening to their missing clan mates.

"Stop," a dark brown tom snarls.

The tom is from Thunderclan. The smoky black tom jumped on the cat from behind and bit his neck. Lightning jumped off the brown tom and watched the tom's life slip away. The huge black tom nodded in gratitude.

**sorry its short... its just the prologue so review to get chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Masters:_

Jet- Large black tom with long sharp claws and amber eyes

Lightning- Smoky black tom with pale amber eyes

Ice- Pure white tom with dark blue eyes and long, slick fur

Fox- Fluffy dark ginger tom with golden eyes

Gray- Grey she-cat with indigo eyes and sharp teeth

Fern- Elegant light brown she-cat with dark green eyes

_Slaves: _

Wind- Pretty dark grey she-cat with grey-blue eyes

Storm- Small grey she-kit with grey eyes

Sun (Golddenpaw)- Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Snow- Shy white she-cat with grey paws and grey eyes

Flicker- Strong, muscular gray tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

Blaze- Large ginger tom with yellow eyes

Viper- Brown and lack tom with grey eyes

Tangle- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white, gold, and silver with icy blue eyes


	3. Chapter 4

Author's Note

I am so sorry! I have written out this whole story in my notebook and well every summer I go to my moms house and I left my notebook in Arizona so if I persuade my dad to send it to me I'll update! Again I'm sorry :(


	4. Chapter 1!

Hidden hope and love Chapter 1

A large abandoned house was in the middle of the forest. No two-legs used it so cats took over the abandoned place. In one of the larger rooms, a jet-black tom sat on a box as a white tom with a smoky black tom dragged a bag full of cats. A dark-gray she-cat reluctantly followed them, her blue eyes scornful.

"What do we have today?" A black tom asked.

"You were there Jet. Mouse-brain," A dark gray she-cat snarled.

"Shut up Wind!" Jet snarled at her.

The dark-gray she-cat rolled her eyes. Having been snarled, hissed, and yowled at plenty of times.

"We have an apprentice she-cat and five kits," Ice answered his leader.

"Show me, Lightning," Jet said, nodding to a smoky-black tom.

Lightning dumped the cats on the carpet in front of Jet.

A small gray she-kit tumbled out followed by a white she-kit with gray paws. A gray tortoiseshell tom landed on top of them with a ginger tom behind him. Brown and black tom came out next with a tortoiseshell beside him. Last was a larger golden tabby she-cat.

"Perfect," Jet purred evilly.

Ice joined his evil grin as Wind herded the kits to a cage where they would be kept for a while. She sighed. These poor kits.

**Next day**

The small tortoiseshell she-cat woke up to a large white tom prodding her side. It was Ice, the stupid white tom that thought he was the boss of us.

"Get up and wake up the rest," He growled.

"Whatever," I muttered but got up.

I woke up my brothers and sisters. Wind woke up and stretched.

"You guys will be named today," She purred but her blue eyes didn't show any signs of excitement, only dread.

We followed her to the largest room in the nest. Jet's room. He was the leader and he was really mean. We were rarely allowed in this room unless it was for something special. We entered the room to see Jet in his usual spot, on his box.

"It's time for names," he meowed, a glint of something in his amber eyes.

We all lined up and Wind left. I didn't want her to leave. She was the only cat here, besides my siblings, I felt safest around. Fox, one of the masters as they like to call themselves, grabbed my oldest sister. Her golden fur prickled un-easily.

"Lightning says Light, Ice says Gold, Fern says Lion. And I say Sun," Fox said.

"Sun," Jet chose.

My newly named sister, Sun sat away from us. Next Fox grabbed my small white sister.

"Lightning says Cloud, Ice says Shard, Fern says Snow, and I say Claw"

"Snow," Jet meowed.

Snow walked over to Sun and sat next to her. Fox grabbed my brother and flung him in front of Jet. His gray tortoiseshell pelt was ruffled as he stood beneath Jet.

"Lightning says Gray, Ice says Flicker, Fern says Moon, and I say Fang"

"Flicker," Jet said.

Next was my ginger furred brother.

"Lightning says Blaze, Ice says Robin, Fern says Fire, and I say Razor"

"Blaze," Jet said, nodding thoughtfully.

Next was my brown and black brother.

"I want him to be Viper," Jet said before Fox could speak.

Fox nodded and grabbed me. I growled and was thrown to Jet. I sat up and licked my tortoiseshell pelt. My ice blue eyes glared at Jet.

"Lightning says Tangle, Ice says Sorrel, Fern says Leaf, and I say Spot"

'Wow they come up with mouse-brained names' I thought.

"Tangle," Jet decided.

'I like this one' I thought.

We were escorted back to our mother's cage. As I was placed in our cage I looked around for our meal. My eyes landed on _one_ scrawny mouse. I sighed. They never feed us good stuff.

"At least they fed us," Snow said.

"Your right," I sighed and we shared the small mouse with everyone.

That night sat in my cage. I didn't understand why we stayed in this thing. I rolled my eyes. The mouse-brained masters think their all that but wait.

Just wait…

**You like? I found my notebook so I wrote the chapter. Now the chapters are short I know but there will be a lot of chapters. I hope. Review!**

**~Tangleflame**


End file.
